Pressure relief valves for relieving pressure from a passenger compartment of a vehicle are known. Conventional pressure relief valves include a gate that opens when a differential air pressure between the passenger compartment of the vehicle and atmosphere reaches a predetermined level. For example, when a vehicle door is slammed closed, the air pressure within the passenger compartment is likely to increase suddenly. In response to an increase in air pressure within the passenger compartment, the gate of the pressure relief valve is actuated into an open position to relieve the pressure within the passenger compartment. The conventional pressure relief valve is a one-way valve that only allows airflow from the passenger compartment to atmosphere and prevents airflow from atmosphere into the passenger compartment.